


A Brief Repose

by CarbonBasedSentient



Series: Meine Liebe [3]
Category: Carpe Noctem, Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: The Echo Chamber, big boy is bored, the healing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonBasedSentient/pseuds/CarbonBasedSentient
Summary: The first few weeks of the new year have been quiet. Hopefully not too quiet.





	A Brief Repose

Meine Liebe Ingrid,

I am not sure when I feel your loss the most; during turmoil when I do not have you to confide in, or during these odd periods of silence where your warm presence and cheerful company are needed dearly. But I suppose it means that we here in this city are no longer fighting for our lives every night, and that is something to be thankful for. The whole place seems...lonlier than usual. The absence of those whom we lost is a cold void to fill, and we have not had many new arrivals at our first Gathering this year. I especially miss Carter; at the very least, he was someone to talk to and be with. 

However, I have been able to spend time with other who I never had a chance to before. Most notably our dear Director Jenessa. With us the only remaining members of Safety, I figured it at least polite to try and get to know her better. Although we seem safe for the time being, there is something...uncomfortable about such stillness. I became so used to the contant motion and panic and fear that it seemed natural after a time. And now the biggest threat we had was a pair of university students who thought it a fun prank to steal a wall from the dean's office. An impressive feat of engineering, but ultimately mundane. 

To take up some of the void of time, I have been dabbling more with some of the arcane arts, actually. Nothing major -- just a few mortal spells taught to me by the Records Director and one of his Archivists. I haven't quite mastered the art of their casting yet, but I hope to be there soon. It's something to occupy the time, at the very least. Since we have a lack of the physically capable people in the city, perhaps I might dedicate myself to learning how to make armaments to make up for it. 

I still miss you every day. But I push ahead, your memory in my mind.

Immer Deiner,

Alexander


End file.
